wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clay's Ending (Humans with wings and human years)
Bye. From: TrueTsunami1 Hi, I will not continue writing this fan fiction, MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO will be and SunnytheSandWingfan23 will be a co-author. Your Friend, Tsunami (talk). Prologue Clay was with Peril ten years after the war, enjoying relaxation in the Rainforest Kingdom, while Tsunami, Sunny, and Starflight were visiting Queen Coral. Glory was busy doing queen things, so she had no time for them. Clay was saying to Peril, "It's going to be so different without my friends around all the time" "Well, you have me don't you? You don't need those guys anymore," Peril said. But when she said it, she regretted ever saying it. Clay stared at her in disbelief when he finally said, "I can't believe you, Peril, you just said I don't need them. Well, I do need them, okay? But, in the meantime, I'm going on an adventure for once, tell Glory I left" And then, he was gone. Chapter 1 Clay was flying over The Bay Of A Thousand Scales looking for the familiar magical rock mountain in the middle of the ocean. When he finally found the giant mountain that Anemone had made, he dove into the water and swam to the tunnel. When he got to the inside of the palace, he immediately heard Tsunami arguing with Whirlpool "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM! Get out, I have to study for final exams!" Tsunami shouted. "But I can help you study, Tsunami," Whirlpool said in his slimy voice. "No get out right now before I punch your face in, Whirlpool!" Tsunami threatened. Whirlpool flew away quickly out of her room. Clay flew up to the level where Tsunami was and said "Hey Tsunami" Tsunami quickly turned around, and was about to punch him, but she quickly stopped in her tracks and said "Oh! , Sorry Clay, didn't know it was you." Clay nodded, and then said, "Where are Sunny and Starflight?" "Well, they're with Queen Coral in the library, and what did you come here for?" Tsunami asked. "Well, I want to tell you all something," Clay said. "OK" Tsunami said and they flew to the library level. Chapter 2 "What! No, Clay you can't go," Sunny pleaded. "Yeah, Clay, you can't go. We'll miss you" Tsunami and Starflight said at the same time. "Guys, I'll only be gone for a few weeks," Clay said calmly. "But what if some mean dragons decide to attack you?" Tsunami said. "Like, who?" Clay said. "Well, let us come with you, when are you going?" Starflight said "Well you guys can't come, remember? Tsunami has that exam coming up, and if she doesn't do it, she won't ever be able to become queen one day. And Starflight, you have to help Tsunami study, and Sunny, you have to help Queen Coral in the library and you're getting that new teaching job at the elementary school in the rainforest," Clay said. "Hey, whoever said I had to take the exam anytime soon..." Tsunami said. "And if Tsunami isn't taking the exam anytime soon, then I can go with you," Starflight said hopefully. "And I can help Queen Coral anytime, and my teaching job doesn't start for another 2 months so I have lots of time " Sunny said. "Well, fine, you guys can come" Clay agreed. Chapter 3 Glory came in, ready to go with them, while Tsunami, Sunny and Starflight packed their stuff. Clay asked Glory, "What are you doing here?, I thought you were busy doing queen stuff." "Well, I was busy doing queen things, but it's so boring, and when I found out you were going on an adventure, I had to go," Glory replied. "Well how did you know i was going to be here?" Clay said "Oh, well, I knew the first place that you would be going into this place to tell the rest, and obviously, you did, so now, we're all going!" Glory said. "True that," Tsunami said, as she finished packing her stuff into her messenger bag. Then, after everyone was packed, Tsunami re-scheduled her exam, and Sunny said her apologies, saying couldn't help at the current moment. With that, they set off for a journey that could change their lives forever. Chapter 4 The gang was flying over the IceWing kingdom at sunset and everybody was getting tired "I'm tired, Clay, can we set up camp?" Sunny said, panting. "Yeah, sure. Come on, guys, I know the perfect spot to set up," Clay said, so they all landed in a clearing. After they were all set up, Clay lit a fire, and everyone gathered around. "So what we going to talk about?" Starflight asked. "Well, I think we should tell scary stories," Tsunami said. "Well, OK, whatever you say." "Now, people go camping here and don't come back. Why? Not because they don't come back, but because they never leave, and it all started on this one night. Once upon a time, a group of dragons just like us went on a camping trip at this very campsite, in this very site, and their names were Moonlight, Tidal Wave, Mud, Sunshine and Trillium. When the group of dragons went to bed, they all fell into a deep sleep, but in the middle of the night, an ear-shattering scream pierced the cold night air. With that, everyone shot up in bed and climbed out of their tents, but the only one missing was Sunshine. Then, after a while, they figured, she just went to the bathroom and saw a bug and she was taking a long time coming back, but they were wrong. The next morning, they checked in Sunshine's tent and there she was lying there DEAD. The dragons had no idea who killed her, so they called the police, and the police figured the dragons killed their friend. Because of this, the police threw them in jail, but they were mistaken, because the next day the dragons were also lying dead in their cells," Clay said creepily. "Then, what happened afterward?" Sunny said, shaking with fear. "Oh, well, people stopped camping here after the second crime scene, and nobody found out who was the killer. Some people say it was a rouge IceWing, and some people say that it was a vengeful dragon, but nobody knows who exactly did it," Clay said. Chapter 5 Sunny was shaking in her seat. "Alright, everyone, go to your tents now," Clay announced, and they all obeyed because they were right about to pass out. In the middle of the night, an ear-shattering scream pierced the cold night air and the dragons shot out of their tents, only to see Sunny being dragged away by a mystery dragon. "HELP, GUYS, HELP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP!!!!!" Sunny screamed. So, the group of dragons ran after Sunny and her captor. The dragons caught up with them, and Clay tackled Sunny's captor to the ground. Tsunami lit up her scales so that they could see better, and they found out the killer really was a rouge IceWing named Frostfall that despised SandWings , so they turned him over to the cops. Sunny was the first one to say anything after what happened. "I was so scared, guys" "It's OK Sunny, what matters is you're alright," Starflight said. "Yeah Sunny, you're safe with us now," Tsunami said. "Stop trembling, Sunny, everything is fine." "Alright, guys, but where are we going next?" Sunny asked. "Well, we need to rest, and it is freezing out here, lets check into a hotel," Clay suggested. "Alright," agreed everyone. Chapter 6 Everyone was getting all their stuff together to move on to the next kingdom. "Can we go now?" Tsunami said stretching her wings. "Yeah, let's go already!" Glory said excitedly. "We can go right after Sunny and Starflight finish getting ready," Clay said. "I'm done now," Sunny said cheerfully. "Me too," Starflight said. "Okay, let's go now" Clay said. The gang set off for SkyWing Kingdom to go back to the cave they grew up in. When they got there it was around 12:30, and they wanted to rest so they went back to their old room and set up everything. When they were done, they wondered around the old cave, remembering their messed-up childhood, when Sunny screamed with joy. "OH MY GOSH! It's those white crabs!" "Sunny, really? You're excited about that, out of all things you could have been happy about?" Glory said. "Yeah, Sunny, really?" Tsunami said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, guys, why does it matter about what she gets all happy about?" Starflight said defensively. The group wandered the cave and looked around everywhere, until they heard Tsunami release an ear-shattering scream, making all of them jump. They came in time to see Tsunami being pinned to the ground by another SeaWing. Tsunami yelled in his face, "Get off me, you idiot!" and Tsunami flipped him over onto his back. Her friends tried to help, but she just yelled, "No, I can fight him by myself!" Then they started fighting, and the other SeaWing scratched Tsunami's eye, leaving a scar that would stay there. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled, and she charged at him kicking him in the head, knocking the mystery dragon unconscious. * * * They dragged the unconscious dragon outside of the cave, and took him to Diamond Spray River. After that, they checked Tsunami's eye. "Tsunami, hold still! Your eye, is badly hurt" Sunny said, fussing over her scarred eye. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Sunny," Tsunami said, tired of all the attention. "Yeah, leave her alone Sunny, it will heal " Glory said snickering. "Well, I want to see what happened to all those scrolls we left here," Starflight said as he walked to where the scrolls were. "Always the same old Starflight," Clay said as Starflight walked away. "Well, I want to go to bed, I'm all tuckered out after all that," Tsunami said as she stretched her arms well yawning. "Me two," Sunny agreed. "Me three, " Glory said. "Me four" Clay also agreed. So, they all went into their sleeping bags, and fell asleep while Starflight was still looking through the blackened scrolls. Nobody noticed, but a mysterious dragon was lurking in the shadows, watching. Not Finished. Clay's Ending (Humans with wings and human years) Clay's Ending (Humans with wings and human years) Clay's Ending (Humans with wings and human years)